Steve Hale
Steve is D.J.'s boyfriend, and is usually the reason for the Tanners' empty refrigerator, if not for Kimmy. Explained by D.J., "Steve's a wrestler. He needs his strength." His first appearance is in Sisters in Crime, where D.J. and Steve weren't dating, they were just going out. It wasn't exactly a date, since two others tagged along--and not for double dating. Their names were Michelle and Stephanie. Steve is nice to the entire family, when he isn't stealing the food off their plates. Personality Steve is the captain of his wrestling team and loves food. He visits the Tanner house every morning for breakfast. Relationships D.J Steve Hale is D.J. Tanner 's first real relationship. Steve tells D.J. about his true feelings in the episode Lovers and Other Tanners. They had their first "date" in the episode Sisters in Crime, where they were supposed to watch a more adult movie, but instead, since Michelle and Stephanie were there, they went to a child movie instead. Steve and D.J. met again when they saw each other on the plane when they were both going to Spain, and they became a couple after they came back. When the Tanner family went to Disney World, Steve is forced to remain behind. However, he misses her so much that Steve ends up visiting D.J. at Disney World in the episode The House Meets the Mouse (Part 2). This proves that he loves D.J. so much that he can't stand being apart from her, so that's a big stepping stone in their relationship. In the episode The Perfect Couple, Joey asks Steve and D.J. to be the dating couple in the gameshow he's hosting, The Perfect Couple. They agree, but D.J. soon starts to question saying yes. She worries about not knowing each other. She's quickly confirmed that she's right about that after they play the gameshow. But Steve tells her that every time he learns something new about D.J. is like Christmas. Steve told D.J. about his being accepted to a college in Florida. He didn't understand why D.J. was sad about that, but the reason was because she was worried about what would happen to their relationship. In the episode A Very Tanner Christmas, Steve gave her a sweater from that college, but that only made her more upset. In the end, he decided to stay with D.J. and go to a junior college to improve his grades. When Steve is about to go to college, his relationship with D.J. slowly becomes weaker, resulting in their breakup in the episode Love on the Rocks.On the season finale episode of the series, in Michelle Rides Again, Part 2. Steve makes a surprise visit to be D.J.'s date to her senior prom, and to be her escorter. Danny At first, Danny had doubts about letting D.J. date because of what happened to Kathy Santoni (a girl in D.J.'s grade who is having a baby). He later told D.J. that she is a young woman now, she is in a serious relationship with a boy and he has his own apartment, and wishes that if D.J.'s mom Pam was around, things would've been a lot easier. Luckily, Danny was relieved when D.J. tells him that he's doing fine, and that he doesn't have to worry, because she's not like Kathy Santoni. D.J. also tells him that there are a lot of things she wants to do and see before she has a family of her own. This made Danny feel better. Steve wrestled with Danny in the episode Lovers and Other Tanners so Danny could talk about D.J. and how she was suffering in some subjects and not paying attention to anything other than Steve. Steve seems to care deeply about D.J.'s safety, and respects Danny a lot (which Danny seems to like). Steve, along with D.J.'s family, thought that Danny was sad about Vicky after his breakup with her in the episode Is It True About Stephanie? Michelle Steve finds Michelle adorable and sweet. In The Heartbreak Kid, Steve let Michelle be his valentine, and this led to a crush. Michelle asked Steve if he would marry her. Steve, thinking that Michelle was playing, agreed. After the wedding, he was going to leave, but Michelle thought of the future, like honeymoons. Afterwards, he apologized by buying some pizza for her (though he borrowed the money from Danny). He also still seems to care about her well-being, because, as seen in the season finale episode, he asks Michelle how she was feeling after her head injury accident. Steve also went to see Michelle in a play in the episode The Play's the Thing. In the episode It Was A Dark and Stormy Night, Steve tells Michelle and her friends a scary story. Joey In the episode Please Don't Touch the Dinosaur, Steve sold Joey's valuable baseball cards for $30. It's assumed that he got the baseball cards back, since he's a wrestler, and the person he sold it to was a kid. In the episode Nice Guys Finish First Steve came to support Joey at his hockey game. Kimmy Steve kissed Kimmy in D.J.'s nightmare from the episode The Test. Before that, he had assured D.J. that he would still love her, even if the only thing she got right on the test was her name. In the episode The Last Dance Steve was the one who told Kimmy that D.J.'s grandpa, Papouli, passed away. If he hadn't told Kimmy that, she wouldn't have come over to D.J.'s house, and they wouldn't have apologized to each other. Steve and Kimmy as well as D.J. helped Joey and Jesse with their radio show title in the episode Fast Friends. Rachel Taylor Before dating DJ, Steve was in love with a girl named Rachel Taylor, who broke up with him. It was revealed that he couldn't eat for a week after the break-up. She's who D.J. and Steve run into when D.J. is picking out prom dresses. At the prom, Steve and Rachel win Prom King and Prom Queen, and have to dance together according to traditon. Steve tries to cut the dance short, as he wants to get back to D.J., but Rachel stops him by kissing him. D.J., who had been looking for Steve, catches them kissing and, in turn, kisses Rachel's date. Steve and D.J. have a fight, in which D.J. ends up crying. Steve consoles D.J. by saying, "I didn't know what love was until I met you." Stephanie Stephanie, like Danny, makes fun of how much Steve eats at their house. Steve and D.J. were mad at Stephanie for breaking into his apartment in the episode The Prying Game. But they both got over it. Trivia *Steve wears the jacket that DJ brought him in the episode The House Meets the Mouse (Part 2). *In D.J.'s illusion at Disney World, Steve is dressed up as Aladdin (who was also voiced by Scott Weinger). *Steve Hale has a few things in common with Aladdin (who his actor voices). They both like to steal food from someone and eat it (although Danny doesn't seem to mind after Lovers and Other Tanners ), and they also fall in love with someone whose father won't approve. (However, the Sultan, Princess Jasmine's father, took a liking to Aladdin, saying that Aladdin proved his worth to the Sultan after he stopped Jafar, which Aladdin accomplished by tricking Jafar into using his third wish to become a genie (which caused Jafar to become trapped in a black lamp.) *Steve met the Tanner family in the episode Come Fly With Me. *Steve was going to give his sweater sleeves to his mother, so she can use them as leg warmers. *The sweater Steve wore in the episode Wrong Way Tanner was paid for by D.J. *Steve was surprised to be driven by D.J. in her new car from the episode Grand Gift Auto. *Steve helps D.J. and her family celebrate Kimmy's 16th birthday in the episode Birthday Blues. *Steve helps D.J. return the stolen bikes to the owners in the episode The Bicycle Thief. Gallery 92315604.jpg|Steve with the Tanner family 93417159.jpg|Steve Hale and DJ Tanner Fh635.jpg|Steve shares a moment with DJ Friends4.jpg|Steve with DJ and Kimmy Full House 605 Lovers and Other Tanners 007 0001.jpg|Danny catches Steve kissing DJ Full House Family.png|Scott Weinger with the cast of Full House Scott2.jpg|Scott Weinger during the 1990's Scott3.jpg|Scott Weinger cast as the voice of Aladdin Steve4.jpg|Steve before his breakup with DJ Steve5.jpg|Steve at the library Steve6.jpg|Steve Hale Stevecredit.jpg|Scott Weinger as Steve Hale The Complete 8 Eighth Season.png|Scott Weinger on the final season of Full House 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774369-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774190-400-300.jpg Full-house-cast.jp-3117.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Tanner's Lovers